


Strange Feelings

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy, I just want Wally to be happy, M/M, and not dead, anyway, dork realizing he's in love, go me, so he isn't, this is actually happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: He wants to smack himself for not realizing it sooner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha who needs college?

         He doesn't know why he feels like this.  Why he feels an innate sense of  _ worry _ every time Robin goes out in the field.  He knows Robin’s training is probably second only to the founders of the league, but he still finds himself worrying.  

        Worse yet is how often he finds himself thinking of his best friend.  He pops up in his mind at the most random moments, and at times when he shouldn't.  Like when people ask if he's got a girlfriend yet and he says  _ no _ .  It's at moments like that he finds his mind wandering to his friend.  Wally West is completely at a loss for what to do. 

        It's the middle of math class when he figures it out.  He almost drops his pencil, wants to smack himself for not seeing it.  If he wasn’t in class, he would be running right to Uncle Barry’s house for advice on what to do now that he knew.

        Wally West is in love with Dick Grayson, and he can’t believe it took him so long to see it.


End file.
